What You Probabbly Didn't Know About Sirius Black
by Fenix Gryffindor
Summary: Inspirado en una historia de Chocolate Honey Apples. Sirius Black es uno de los chicos mas populares, un gran Merodeador,... Pero hay muchas cosas de él que la gente desconoce, y solo sus compañeros Merodeadores saben. Por el cumpleaños de Canuto, nos lo contarán todo.
1. Introducción: Un regalo para Canuto

James Potter, Remus Lupin y Petter Pettingrew estaban reunidos en la sala común de Gryffindor, se habían escabullido en la noche, mientras Sirius dormía profundamente en su cama, nunca iban a ninguna parte sin él, pero esta vez era especial.

-Os preguntareis por qué os he reunido aquí a estas horas y sin Sirius-empezó para sorpresa de ambos merodeadores Remus.

-Porque te gusta despertarnos siempre antes-respondió James bostezando-pero esta vez te has pasado de hora, ni siquiera ha amanecido.

-No, porque dentro de una semana es el cumpleaños de Sirius-respondió el hombre lobo.

-Eso ya lo sabíamos-asintió James-como hermano mio que es.

-¿Le vamos a preparar una fiesta?-preguntó el nervioso Peter-¿con tarta? ¿Y cervezas de mantequilla? ¿Y...?

-Si, Colagusano-interrumpió Remus-pero ahora estamos hablando de el regalo que podemos...

-Yo voy a regalarle una colonia-informó James-porque a veces huele a perro mojado, si sabeis a lo que me refiero...

-Yo voy a regalarle una botella de whisky de fuego y unas ranas de chocolate-añadió Peter.

-¿Quereis dejarme hablar de una vez?-preguntó Remus enfadado-lo que he pensado que podemos hacer, es regalarle una... cosa especial.

-¿Como de especial?-preguntó Peter.

-¿Katie Stilson va a salir de la tarta?-preguntó James.

-¡Que no!-exclamó Remus-he pensado en hacer algo como... esto.

Le dio un trozo de pergamino a James y Peter, y leyeron: Sirius Black, lo que probablemente no sabías sobre él.

-Joder, Lunático, ni que lo fueran a entrevistar en El Profeta-comentó James.

-Es una idea bastante buena-opinó Peter.

-Exacto, así podremos demostrarle todo lo que lo conocemos... y reirnos un poco-concluyó con una sonrisa merodeadora.

-Y yo que pensaba que tu eras el formal...-sonrió James-¡ Hagámoslo!


	2. 15cosas que no sabías de el James Potter

****Título original del capítulo: **Quince_ cosas que probablemente no sabías acerca Sirius Black. Por James Potter._**

**__**Advertencia: A lo mejor no en este capitulo, pero contiene palabras malsonantes.

* * *

James se ofreció el primero en rellenar 15 cosas acerca de su compañero, amigo y hermano del alma.

-Accio pluma, accio tintero-ambos objetos salieron volando hacia el joven de las lentes y se puso a escribir.

_Quince cosas que probablemente no sabías acerca de Sirius Black (Alias Canuto) Por James Potter._

**1. Odia a su familia. **Excepto a su prima Andromeda, a su hermano Regulus aun le tiene un poco de cariño.

**2. Su color favorito es el dorado y escarlata, los colores de Gryffindor (en parte porque así fastidia a su familia)**

**3. Su plato favorito **son las galletas con pepitas de chocolate de "Mamá Dorea"

**4. Odia las serpientes **le recuerdan a lo que su familia quería que se convirtiera (N.A me estoy refiriendo al animal)

**5. Cuando no puede dormir **siempre podemos encontrarlo en la torre de Astronomía, por supuesto sin pensar en las reglas, le gusta mirar las estrellas y observar la suya de la constelación de Canis Maior. Es un creído y dice que no podía haber tenido un nombre mejor.

**6. Tiene una moto voladora **que robó en una calle muggle en una noche de borrachera, se subió a ella con James y como no tenía ni idea de conducir y dado que iban un poco "contentos" se pegaron contra un muro de una forma impresionante. Ambos estuvieron tres días en San Mungo siendo visitados por Remus y Peter y Lily Evans, próximamente Potter. Con el tiempo la hechizó para que volase.

**7. La idea de transformarse en animagos fue de Sirius **por primera vez en su vida pisó la biblioteca y buscó algo para ayudar a Lunático con su Pequeño Problema Peludo (P.P.P para abreviar) y encontró el libro de los animagos.

**8. Fue el primero en conseguir su transformación. **James le llamó "Perro Pulgoso" y en venganza él le destrozó una camiseta.

**9. Dice muchas palabrotas, es algo que no puede evitar.**

**10. Puede dormir durante 12h. sin problemas **Si tratas de despertarlo un sábado te gruñe como un perro, te saca el dedo de en medio, te manda a la mierda y sigue durmiendo hasta la hora de la comida.

**11. No puede salir de su habitación... **Sin su pelota de goma, comprada por James en su último cumpleaños en una tienda para mascotas. En las tardes libres se transforma en animago y se la lanzamos.

**12. Su relación mas larga **duró una semana. Todo un récord.

**13. Su primera palabra **fue "Imbécil" que se la dijo a su madre, por cierto.

**14. Aunque no quiera reconocerlo **le dolió cuando sus padres le echaron de casa.

**15. Cada vez que llega a mi casa en el Valle de Godric **entra tan anchamente sin llamar y dice "ya estoy en casa" llama a mis padres "Papá Charlus y Mamá Dorea"


	3. 15 cosas que todo Merodeador sabe RemusL

Título original del capítulo: **_Quince cosas que todo Merodeador sabe acerca de Sirius Black. Por Remus Lupin_****  
**

Advertencia: Contiene palabras malsonantes

* * *

En clase de Aritmancia, Remus Lupin se permitió por primera vez desconectar. Pensaba en el pergamino que ahora guardaba en su mochila, James ya había puesto su grano de arena ayer por la noche, y... ¿por qué no? Era el único Merodeador que había en aquella clase, de modo que Sirius no sospecharía si lo veía coger el pergamino. Eso supondría desatender en clase, pero por algo Remus Lupin era un merodeador.

De modo que sacó el pergamino aprovechando que se giró un momento, lo puso encima de su mesa y escribió con su buena caligrafía:

_Quince cosas que todo Merodeador sabe acerca de Sirius Black._

**1. Es una de las pocas personas del mundo, que consiguen que Remus Lupin se meta en líos. **A veces Remus, no puede evitar dejarse llevar por Sirius, y eso suele traer consecuencias que aunque mas tarde Remus no quiera admitir. Merecieron la pena.

**2. Sirius Black no puede permanecer callado **habría que llamar a San Mungo de urgencia si Sirius Black no da su opinión sobre algo, o manda a la mierda a algún Slyhterin.

**3. En primer año, descubrió un pasadizo en su primer día **noche para ser mas exactos, por una broma a Quejicus, le retó a un duelo a él y a James, pero resultó ser una trampa y cuando estuvimos a punto de ser atrapados, Sirius encontró un pasadizo y nos salvó a todos del castigo.

**4. Es el único capaz de hacer que Remus diga palabrotas **y no es sencillo. Joder.

**5. En tercer año montó un tremendo desastre en clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas **le dio Whisky de fuego a un duendecillo porque según él "Estaba muy desanimado" el duendecillo se volvió totalmente loco, colgó a Peter de un árbol y al profesor lo empujó al lago.

**6. Su boggar **es él mismo solo, sin nadie con él. Se siente débil por ello, aunque Lunático le asegura que eso le hace humano.

**7. Quidditch **tiene un puesto de golpeador, se cree mas guay por eso.

**8. Una debilidad **las cervezas de mantequilla, las chicas y su moto. Casi olvido que le rasques detrás de la oreja.

**9. La primera vez que fuimos a un cine muggle **Sirius empezó a gritarle a la pantalla (en su defensa dijo que nunca había visto una), ligó con todas las chicas y se quedó dormido, se despertó mas tarde porque Peter gritó en un momento dado, Sirius sacó su varita y como iba a lanzar hechizos a diestro y siniestro, nos lanzamos encima suyo para que se estuviese quieto. Nos echaron del cine mientras los presentes nos miraban asustados.

**10. Cuando está muy alterado, ladra. **En Hogwarts lo miran asustados cuando esto sucede. Incluidos profesores. A lo que él, mas tarde, cuando está calmado dice con una sonrisa perruna "Si, puedo ladrar como un perro y no me avergüenzo de ello" luego guiña un ojo con rebeldía.

**11. No puede pasar sin guiñar un ojo.**

**12. A menudo tiene problemas con sus ligues **el muy idiota no recuerda sus nombres muchas veces, Remus le regaló una agenda para apuntar los nombres y desde entonces no le pasa... tan a menudo. Y es que...

**13. Sirius Black y la lectura, no son compatibles **el único libro que leyó por voluntad propia (y creo que estaba muy enfermo) fue el de los animagos. Todos nos asustamos mucho cuando le vimos con un libro. Como mucho lee El Profeta y alguna revista (probablemente en la que salgan chicas o motos)

**14. Está enamorado... **de si mismo, no he visto a un chico tan creido nunca. Mas incluso que James, y es dificil.

**15. Sus héroes son **Aunque no lo admita: Su prima Andromeda, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Petingrew (NA. Esto lo puso porque Peter no se sintiera mal, pero para Sirius no es ningún héroe), y él mismo. Aunque él es el primero en su lista. Por supuesto.


	4. 10 curiosidades de Sirius Black PeterP

Título original del capítulo: **_Sirius Black, quince cosas sobre él que no sabías. Por Peter Pettingrew_****  
**

Le entregaron el pergamino a Colagusano, este lo cogió y prometió que lo rellenaría mas tarde. Pero sería mejor hacerlo ahora, sacó el pergamino aprovechando que Sirius estaba fuera con una chica de Ravenclaw, comenzó a escribir.

_10 Curiosidades de Sirius Black que no conocías_

**1. Es muy bueno en transformaciones **por algo fue el primero en conseguir su forma animaga, fue tambien el que me ayudó mas en conseguir la mia. Una lástima que no atienda en clase, porque sería el primero.

**2. Es alérgico a las Mimbulus Mimbletonia** lo descubrimos en primer año, cuando vimos esta planta, de pronto a Sirius se le empezó a hinchar los ojos y a ponerseles muy rojos, se le inflamó la garganta y por poco se asfixia, estabamos dando clase con los Slytherins pero nadie supo que hacer cuando Sirius no podía respirar, su prima Andromeda fue la primera en reaccionar, salvándole la vida. Desde entonces se convirtió secretamente en su heroina.

**3. Una anécdota que merece ser recordada **Sirius en cierta noche de luna llena, cogió pulgas. A la mañana siguiente no pudo parar de rascarse, tuvo que salir de clase cuando se estaba rascando con la varita y sin querer hizo un agujero en la pared. Esa tarde volvió a su forma animaga para que Lunático y Colagusano le dieran un baño antipulgas mientras Cornamenta tuvo que ir en escoba a por un collar antipulgas. No hablamos de ello desde entonces.

**4. Una de borracheras **Sirius se emborrachó en Noche Vieja, todos lo hicimos, lo único que recordamos de aquella noche fue a Sirius corriendo desnudo por los jardines, perseguido por una enfadada profesora McGonagall, un James Potter bailando encima de la mesa, un Remus riendose a carcajadas y un Peter huyendo de unos cuervos invisibles.

**5. Siempre lleva... **un collar con una huella de perro en una chapa de plata, lo lleva debajo de la ropa, es un regalo de Remus.

**6. Odia ****las uvas.**

**7. Insiste en dejar un legado para las próximas generaciones Merodeadoras **dijo no se qué de un mapa.

**8. Sirius Black **eligió los motes de Lunático, Colagusano y Cornamenta. El de Canuto lo eligió James.

**9. Cuando dejemos Hogwarts **quiere ser auror y unirse a la Orden del Fénix.

**10. La relación con su hermano **desde pequeños fue bien, cuando en Hogwarts Sirius fue a Gryffindor, se separaron bastante, pero aun tenían un pequeño vínculo que se rompió cuando Regulus se unió a los mortífagos con dieciseis años. Sirius no se lo ha perdonado.


End file.
